Amigas de la infancia
by AlexBraginski
Summary: Emma no había olvidado ni un instante de los que había pasado con ella… que se había dado cuenta de que… la quería… no, la amaba. HungríaxBelgica


**Este fic v****α**** dedic****α****do p****α****r****α**** mi herm****α****n****α**** Amb****α****r~ que desde hace mucho me pide un****α**** histori****α**** de est****α**** p****α****rej****α**** & p****α****r****α**** mi ****α****mig****α**** Robin x) que me pervierte con sus dibujos Yuri e_e**

**Es un One-Shot, y me h****α quedαdo un poco corto (: por fαlα de tiempo.**

**Hope you enjoy it (:~**

**~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~**

_**~o~**_

_**El amor del hombre es algo aparte en su vida, **_

_**mientras que el de la mujer es su existencia entera.**_

**_[__Lord __Byron__]_**

_**~o~**_

Hungría estaba sentada en un banco del parque, junto a ella estaba Belgica, su mejor amiga desde siempre; ambas reían, se divertían.

- Emma, me gusta mucho tu cabello. – dijo Hungría mientras acariciaba la dorada melena de su amiga, que en ése entonces le legaba hasta la cintura.

- Pues gracias, Eli. A mí me gusta el tuyo. – respondió la belga riendo un poco.

Y así pasaba la tarde, mientras ellas hablaban y reían. Les parecía que el tiempo no pasaba cuando estaban juntas… y ellas, sin saber que sería la última vez que se verían, simplemente se la pasaban de maravilla.

Al caer el sol en el horizonte…

- Eli, ya será mejor que me vaya, España me estará esperando…

- Es cierto. Nos vemos pronto, Emma. – se despidió la hungara.

- Pronto. – sonrió Belgica. Luego se acercó a su amiga y se despidió con un suave beso, nada más que un roce…

Poco después de eso, Hungría cayó bajo el dominio del Imperio Otomano, y ambas tomaron caminos separados…

_Los años pasaron, ellas crecieron, separadas… pero jamás se olvidaron…_

Un buen día Elizabeta volvió a ése mismo parque… camino y camino… dio vueltas por ahí, mientras se sumergía en el mar de los recuerdos; había ido tantas veces con ella a ése parque, habían jugado tantas veces allí, todas sus aventuras estaban grabadas en aquellos bancos, aquellos arboles, en esos columpios, en todas partes…

Lo pensó. Ahora ya era adulta e independiente, podía hacer lo que quisiera… y lo que más quería era… poder verla.

Lo decidió. La vería ése mismo día…

- O dejo de llamarme Elizabeta Héderváry.

Camino y camino hasta que los pies le dolieron, el parque quedaba muy lejos de la casa de Emma, pero valía la pena todo.

Y luego, por fin estuvo frente a la casa de su amiga, solo había pasado por allí una vez, cuando iba de camino a Suecia para una reunión, y Feliciano se había confundido de camino.

Subió las escaleras del pórtico y levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta.

_¿Qué tal si se olvido de mí? _– se preguntó la castaña.

Sacudió la cabeza para intentar alejar su mente de esos pensamientos, se prometió que la vería, sin importar qué.

Golpeó.

Una mujer de cabellos rubios hasta los hombros, ojos verdes y facciones finas abrió la puerta. Era ella, había cambiado mucho, pero seguía teniendo ése brillo en sus ojos que a Hungría tanto le gustaba.

- E-emma…

- ¿Elizabeta? – La hungara asintió. – Ha-has cambiado tanto…

- También tú. – respondió Eli bajando la mirada.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – _la típica_.

- P-pues… eh… solo pasaba por aquí… – mintió – y… decidí visitarte.

- Oh… pasa. – se apartó de la puerta.

Hungría entró. La casa era preciosa, las paredes color vino a juego con muebles de color hueso ¿o era blanco? no sabía la diferencia. La belga cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se puso junto a la castaña.

- Tienes una casa preciosa, Emma.

- Gracias. España me ayudó a decorar.

- Oh, parece que han seguido siendo amigos después de que te independizaste de él.

- Claro, siempre le he tenido mucho cariño.

Hungría suspiro.

- Oh, perdón, que mala anfitriona soy, ¿te apetece algo de comer o beber?

- N-no gracias.

- Oh, pues, siéntate, ponte cómoda, por favor.

Ambas sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Luego se sentaron en el sofá de la sala.

- Y dime, Emma… ¿Qué ha sido de ti? Llevamos años sin vernos.

- Pues no mucho… desde que me independice de España estoy muy bien económicamente…

_Pero no soy feliz._ – pensó la belga.

- Oh, pues eso es muy bueno.

- Sí, supongo. – la rubia fingió una sonrisa.

Belgica estaba segura que ésta era la oportunidad, había querido verla desde hacía mucho, pero no tenía el valor de ir por ella; deseaba decirle que no había dejado de pensar en ella ni un segundo, que no había olvidado ni un instante de los que había pasado con ella… que se había dado cuenta de que… la quería… no, la amaba.

- Emma, debo decirte algo…

- ¿Ah? – la sacó de sus pensamientos – Claro, dime.

Hungría se acercó a su amiga que estaba sentada a su lado.

- Yo, la verdad vine porque… tenía muchísimas ganas de verte, te he… extrañado mucho.

- ¿E-en serio?

- Sí…

- Y-yo también te he extrañado mucho, Eli. Y tenía muchas ganas de verte, solo que…

- ¿Solo que…?

- No tuve el valor de hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué no? Somos amigas… - y aquella afirmación lastimó su garganta y sus labios, Hungría sabía que lo que sentía por Emma iba más allá que una amistad.

- E-ese es el problema…

- ¿Qué?

La belga se acercó más y más a la otra chica hasta que sus rostros quedaron a unos pocos centímetros de distancia…

- Yo… no quiero ser sólo tu amiga…

Elizabeta suspiro y sonrió. Después tomó el rostro de la rubia y la besó, nada más un roce, como aquella vez…

- E-elizabeta…

- Oh… lo siento. – la hungara desvió el rostro.

- N-no… está bien. – la ojiverde esbozó media sonrisa.

La castaña volteo a ver a su amiga, estaba sonriendo, así que sonrió también. Lentamente la rubia buscó el rostro de la otra chica y se acercó hasta que sus narices se rozaron, ambas se miraron a los ojos, eran dos perfectos pares de cristales verdes que brillaban con un fuego más intenso que el mismo sol. Sin decir nada, puesto que el silencio decía más de lo que ninguna de las dos naciones podía decir, volvieron a juntar sus labios; se besaron esta vez sin miedo, hasta que sincronizada mente ambas abrieron sus bocas para dar paso a lo que sería la danza de sus lenguas, que acompañaban el acelerado ritmo al que latían sus corazones. Las manos de la castaña se paseaban por la espalda baja y cintura de la rubia, mientras que las de ésta última estaban fijas en el cuello de la primera. No había más pudor, no había más nada, que dos lenguas, dos pares de manos, _dos mujeres_.

Tuvieron que separarse, muy a su pesar, por la falta de aire…

- Elizabeta… - fue todo lo que la belga le atinó a decir.

- Hush. – la hungara posó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Emma; los acarició suavemente y volvió a besarle.

Cada movimiento que realizaban era armonioso, simple y puro, las manos que paseaban por encima de las ropas a un ritmo perfectamente sincronizado.

- Te amo, Eli… - dijo la belga aún rozando los labios de su amiga.

- Te amo, Emma. – volvió a besarle.

_**~o~**_

_**Fin**_

_**~o~**_


End file.
